


The Strange Tales of Doctor Strange

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: The Strange Tales of Doctor Strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel (Comics), New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Doctor Strange - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, GoT modern au, Marvel Universe, Mystery, New Avengers, New York City, Petyr Baelish - Freeform, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sansa Stark - Freeform, Smut, Sorcerer Supreme, Superhero Registration Act, Suspense, Swords & Sorcery, Underground Avengers, Wong - Freeform, action packed, cinematic experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Just when things are going horribly wrong for Sansa Stark, a mysterious man comes to her rescue, and shows her a world of infinite possibilities.





	1. The Stranger

_This is a bad idea,_ I thought, as I ducked into an alleyway and began to jog down the length of it. _I’m such a stupid girl, and I never learn._

There was nothing on me, no purse, no phone, only a skimpy sky-blue dress that would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention. _I'm almost there,_ I told myself, as I picked up the pace despite the towering heels I was in. The cold air rushed past me, the streets of New York was unusually quiet tonight. A bad sign, I rather be lost in a rush of commotion than be lost in this dark alley looking for the bar that I left not to long ago.

 _I think its here,_ I thought, and turned the corner into a busy street where people were coming and going as they please. _A typical Friday night,_ I thought, and jay-crossed across the street to the lit-up tavern across the road. _The Temple_ was illuminated with red letters, and the black and gold doors were silently entreating me to open it. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought, and swung open the door to walk in.

A few people looked over the brim of their cup to ogle at me, a red-headed girl in a strapless dress was an unusual sight, even in New York. I ignored their stares and took a step forward, intent on having a word with the bartender my friends and I spoke to not to long ago.

“Excuse me…” my voice trailed away when a dark-haired man with silver temples walked past me with my purse in hand. I stopped to watch him, curious as to what he would do with it. He waved to get the bartender’s attention, leaning over the table with my purse in hand.

“Someone left this,” he said. “I think someone got to it before me, but the girl’s ID is still intact.”

“I’ll be sure to keep it,” the burly looking bartender said, and lifted his large hand to grab at the said item.

I took a step forward now, and called out, “That’s mine!” They both turned to me, the tall stranger gave me a curious stare with those pale green eyes of his. “Thank you for finding it, sir.”

“I only wish I found it sooner,” he said in a rich velvety voice. “And please, call me Petyr.”

The corner of my lip tugged into a smile, before I raised my hand for him to shake. “Sansa.”

His grip was firm when he shook it, and it was only when he began to move his hand away that I noticed the long stretch of scars traveling over the tops of his fingers. He caught my shocked expression, but it didn’t seem to bother him. “A car accident,” he explained. “They’ve never been the same since.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I lost the use of my hands,” he said in a flat tone of voice. “But I’ve gained some better since.”

“When life gives you lemons make lemonade,” I joked, and his lips curled slightly before it fell to his usual somber expression.

“Your out here alone?” he asked, after he leaned against the back of a chair. “It’s not safe for a girl like you.”

“I can take care of myself, but thanks for the concern.”

“You have no money,” he stated as a matter of fact. “How are you getting home?”

“I’ll walk.”

Those lips of his began to curl again with amusement. “I only hope you don’t live far away.”

“I do,” I said with some regret.

“Then allow me to escort you,” he suggested, and offered his arm for me to take. “That will at least put my mind at ease.”

He led me out of _The Temple_ , and it wasn’t until the neon lights fell over his face that I was able to take a good look at him. He wore a camel coloured winter coat and a white buttoned up dress shirt, both of which were tailored perfectly to his tall, lean form. _He seems harmless,_ I mused, and felt it was safe enough for us to continue our journey.

The streets were crowded; yellow taxi’s whizzing by, the smell of gasoline and piss never ceased to fill the air. It was mostly young people about, a lot of them dressed in New York Yankee jersey’s and hats to get ready for the big game tonight. _My brothers are probably all crowded around the TV by now,_ I noted, forgetting the stranger that was walking close beside me for a moment. He was silent, unexpectedly so, but he seemed perfectly content with it- those strange green eyes of his scanned the area was noticeable attentiveness. “Is something wrong?” I asked him, once I noticed the way the left side of his mouth fell into a frown.

“No, I thought I saw something,” he answered me. “I was wrong.”

“What did you see?”

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if you tried,” he chuckled, and looked away from me as if he wished to drop the matter entirely. “Do we keep heading straight?”

“Yeah, unless you want to take a short cut.”

“I think you’ve had enough excitement for one day, don’t you?”

 _What are you my dad,_ I thought, and pursed my lips to silence myself.

“Where do you live?” he asked to break the awkward silence.

“Right now, I’m staying with a friend. It’s Independence Day weekend and everything, so I thought I should have some fun.” I smiled at him while asking, “Are you doing anything then?”

“Oh, the usual bbq and fireworks,” he sighed.

“Really?”

“No.” He suppressed a laugh as he turned his head away from me. “No, I don’t have time for those things. I am much to busy.”

“What do you do?”

“I was a surgeon,” he answered me, cleverly avoiding my question. “That is… before the crash.” His right hand trembled slightly as he raised it up to smooth down the greys in his hair. I felt a sense of pity for him, but he seemed to deal with this predicament fairly well.

“I’m a student,” I told him out of the blue. “Or as my dad jokingly says a ‘Life time student.’”

“And why is that?”

“Because the minute I graduate I go back for something else.”

“To further your education?” he asked, once we stopped at the street lights and waited for it to go green.

“No, I can’t make up my mind,” I sulked. “First there was film school, then acting lessons, and creative writing workshops.”

“You’re an artist of sorts,” he noted, and offered me a small smile.

“Jack of all trades, more or less,” I complained. “It will all work out in the end, right?”

He scratched the side of his cheek where he must have recently shaved. “I believe so,” he answered me, before he pointed at the green light and motioned me to move forward. As we were crossing the street Petyr’s cellphone went off, and he unexpectantly answered in it in a foreign language.

“Wong, take your time,” he entreated, as we pushed our way through the crowds. “Are you sure there isn’t some mistake?” The flurry of answers streaming though the cellphone speakers seem to agitate the speaker beside me. Petyr responded in the same language as the speaker before he hung up the phone and slipped it back inside his coat pocket. “Change of plans,” he relayed with an uneasy expression. “My friends in trouble and I have to go help him right away. How far do you live?”

“Greywolf Circle.”

“What’s the closest intersection to it,” he asked, as he took out his phone and punched it into the GPS app in front of me.

“Ummm… Old Valley Road and Dunstill Ave.”

“That’s the old part of New York.”

“Yeah, well my friend isn’t exactly rich,” I laughed. “We get what we can afford.”

Petyr’s eyes were fixated on the map, his dark eyebrows furrowed together the more he zoomed in on the map. “That’s another thirty-minute walk, I reckon. Those dark clouds coming over our heads don’t exactly help.” He leaned against the shop windows beside us, making sure he wasn’t blocking anyone’s view inside before he leaned back fully. “If I had cash on me I’d give to you, so you can at least take a taxi home.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” I answered him, while rubbing my shoulders to retain some kind of warmth. “I’ll be fine.”

“Come to my place,” he suggested. “All I have is Nepalese rupee’s in my pocket,” he relayed, and pulled out colourful red and green bills from his pant pocket. “But at home I’ll have some cash you can use.”

“We can go to an ATM,” I mentioned, feeling slightly guilty that I was about to take money from a complete stranger.

“No, I don’t have cards I can use here either.”

“You’re a strange man,” I teased, as I twirled a long lock around my finger. “You behave like a foreigner, but you have an American accent.”

“I’ve been all over the world. I’ve been to places… seen things that you could of never have imagined even in your wildest dreams.” His eyes elated for a moment when he uttered it, but he soon closed his lids to hold back the fire that was seeping through. “I don’t live that far,” he muttered, once he composed himself. “Bleecker Street is just a few streets back and to the right.”

“You mean we passed it.”

“A while ago,” he said with complacent ease and offered his arm for me to take. “I’ll give you the cash and get a taxi set up for you. You’ll be home in no time.”

“Thanks.” _He’s very nice,_ I thought, _and sweet- sweeter than most guys I know._ Still, a small part of me wondered if this was all too good to be true. 

* * *

I stopped just in front of the staircase, taking in the sheer size of Petyr's house that took up most of the street in Greenwich Village. “All of this belongs to you?” I asked, as he took out the keys and began to mount the steps without me.

“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly over his shoulder. “You coming?”

“What is it you do again?” I asked, feeling like I struck out with this elusive gentleman.

“After my early retirement I became a consultant.”

“Medical one?”

He placed the key through the lock and twisted it to the right. “I deal with the weird cases,” he explained after the bolt made a sound and he was able to open the door. “The things that go past the aid of science.”

“So, you’re a magician,” I joked, but he didn’t laugh. He held open the door for me and quietly ushered me inside, before he took the lead again. “Ummm…” I mouthed, as I scanned the entire front area that seemed to be nothing but disarray. There were books scattered everywhere, covering the floors and chairs; a series of abstract paintings decorated the wall, most of them of ethnic origin with scribbled languages that I could barely decipher. There was a strong incense as well that billowed through the room, it smelt exotic like a hypnotic perfume that beckoned me into the room. _It smells like amber,_ I thought, with the warmness of cinnamon and nutmeg left in the wake. The elegant, yet sultry smell relaxed me, and I found myself wandering over to the center table where books were stacked off to the side and long, shallow bowl with white waterlily’s bobbled on the surface of the water. There was a fireplace off to the side, deep illustrative carving crowded the stone surface, but when I looked into the grate I was surprised to see there was nothing there. _He doesn’t use it,_ I realized. The sound of footsteps behind me disrupted my wandering thoughts.

“This should cover it,” he remarked after he handed me a fifty-dollar bill.

“That’s over doing it. I only need half of it.”

“You just lost your wallet,” he said matter of factly. “Well anything that involves money. Besides the banks won’t be open until tomorrow morning, at least this will last you the night and hopefully the morning as well.”

“Thank you.” I opened my purse and stuffed the thin bill into the first available pocket. “I guess I should go now.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” He continued to stand in front of me however, not willing to move unless I was the first to go. There was something alluring about him- something drawing me in, just as the house was steadily creeping into mind at a careful pace.

“I like your place,” I lightly said, hoping it would be enough to stay a bit longer.

“Thank you,” he said in a deep tone of voice. “I apologize for the mess. I don’t really get much visitors. A few patients here and there, but I prefer to treat them outside my Sanctum.”

“Sanctum?” I interrupted him. “That’s an odd saying.”

“I call this place _Sanctum Sanctorum_ , which means ‘Holy of Holies’ in Latin.”

“That sounds a bit ostentatious, don’t you think?”

“To an outsider yes.”

 _What does he mean by that,_ I wondered, not liking the way he was treating me just now. “I’ve lived in New York my whole life. I’m the last person you should be calling an outsider.”

“You mistake my meaning. I wasn’t speaking literally just now.” He offered me a small smile as an apology, which made me reluctantly smile back at him in return. “Well, it is getting late. I think now is a good time to call a taxi.”

“Yeah,” I breathed, disappointed on how quick he was to kick me out. _Most guys would try to seduce me to their bed, and here he is politely telling me to go home._

“I left my phone in the kitchen.” He checked his coat pocket again in confirmation. “I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, take your time.” I watched him leave, wondering what it would take to convince him to let me stay a bit longer. _He will probably think I want to hook up,_ I reasoned, _but then again did I want to do that?_ He was handsome, that was unquestionable, but he seemed so reserved- so indifferent towards me. _What do I have to do to get this guy to like me? To want to keep me around?_

I heard some chatter in the room he went into, whatever it was discussed very loudly in the same foreign language he was speaking earlier. I heard a door slam somewhere deeper in the house, and a few minutes later Petyr came out the room shaking his head in frustration. “My servant is most insistent that I help him,” he explained, before he handed me his phone. “I’m afraid once your done this call I’ll have to leave you.”

“Oh,” I said in a small voice. “Is anything the matter?”

“We discovered an ancient artifact and are still trying to figure out exactly what it does.”

“Oh, are you a historian?”

“I’m a collector of sorts,” he slyly said, and the tone of his voice told me he was hiding something. “I think you should make that call now.”

“Sure,” I said with a weak nod of the head and turned away from him, so I can speak on the phone in privacy. I sat down on his carpeted staircase as I heard the phone buzzing on the other end, noticing the array of swords and axes strung along the wall that winded up the staircase to the bedrooms upstairs. _His bedroom,_ a dark voice said inside my head, and I found myself getting a quick glance at the stranger who was currently flipping through the pages of the book like there was no tomorrow. _Is he even reading that thing?_

“AW Taxi’s, how can I help you?”

“Hi, can you send a taxi to…” I covered the phone and yelled out, “Petyr, what’s your address?”

“177A Bleecker Street,” he answered back, while his eyes continued to scan the pages.

“His address is 177A Bleecker Street,” I repeated on the phone.

“Alright, that should take us about ten minutes.”

“Thanks a lot,” I replied, before I hung up the phone. I walked over to the towering man, who was now flinging off his winter coat and tossing over the arm of his chair before he began to unbutton his dress shirt. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hot.” He stopped after the first three buttons, and only then did he take in the rosy hue to my cheeks. “Don’t worry I wouldn’t do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” I mouthed, feeling conflicted that I wanted him to continue. “So, I got ten minutes to waste. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not all. I’m sure Wong can wait a few more minutes.” The house shook suddenly, the books toppling onto the floor in an angry rage; I lost my balance and almost fell face first on the table, but Petyr was quick to catch me and put me back to my feet. “That didn’t sound good,” he murmured, and strode over to the doorway, where he opened it wide to let a cloud of smoke seep into the room. We both started to cough as the cloud of smoke enraptured us, the scent slightly off-putting letting me know that there was something else in the black substance. “WONG!” Petyr yelled in front of the doorway in between coughs, and when no answer was given he told me to stay where I was before he ran into the room. There was silence for a moment until there was a fearful cry coming from inside the room and a series of banging as someone was being thrown against the wall.

“Hi-yah!” was heard, before the pounding of fists on flesh could be heard.

“Wong! It’s me!” Petyr cried, before he ran out the room as fast as he could. Wong was close behind him, ducking low on the ground before he jumped in the air and kicked him from behind. Petyr landed on the floor, and before he could make another move, Wong went on top of him and tried to twist his neck with his forearm. Petyr elbowed him in the chest, and quickly slipped out of his grip by rolling on the ground and jumping to his feet. It was clear Petyr was also skilled in martial arts, for he raised his fists in the air in a defensive stance with his knees bent in case he had to pounce. “Wong, stop now, before its too late.”

Wong was frothing at the mouth, green bubbles drippling down his chin. “I’ll kill you!” he cried and waved his hands in the air in a circular motion before he crouched low for battle. Wong reached for him, but Petyr knocked away with a strong arm, forcing the large man to stumble at his feet. Petyr swiveled on his toes and knocked the man in the center of the back until he fell to the floor.

“Wong, stop this,” he ordered, and stood over him to see if he would move. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I can help.”

“You tried to kill me,” the man growled, and lifted his leg suddenly to kick him in the chin blade. Petyr let out a yelp, almost falling to the ground from the impact, and that was enough time for Wong to get to his knees and strike Petyr in the balls.

“Ohhhh,” he yelled, and bent over in pain, as the large man took him by the shoulders and bent him over to ram him in the chest. Petyr let out a painful noise and in a raspy voice warned, “Wong! I’m warning you.”

Wong went to ram him again, but Petyr took a hold of his leg in the air and twisted it into an awkward position, making him lose balance, before he bent down lower and struck him with his fist in the side. The impact did little, Wong soon raised himself and charged at Petyr, but he ducked low and lifted the large man to the ground, sending him into the air at lightening speed. Wong fell on the other side of the table, too close for my liking and when his eyes opened I caught the heat of his stare. He let out a heated cry, and I began to run, but he was quick to catch my heels. Petyr jumped over the table, snatching two books in hand and slammed into the back of the man’s head while he was still half on the ground with his hands wrapped around my ankles. Petyr threw the books to the ground and took Wong by the throat from behind before he shouted, “Yield!”

“No,” he said through gritted teeth, and let my ankles go so he could wrestle Petyr’s hands away from his neck.

“Yield.”

Wong tried to wriggle out his grip, but Petyr’s hands were to strong to break free. “Just kill me,” he said in a raspy voice.

“You know I can’t do that,” he bellowed. “What was in the box, Wong, what did you see?”

“I saw _you,_ ” he wheezed, and then passed out from lack of oxygen. Petyr let his body drop to the ground, and gently rolled him over till he was flat on his back.

Petyr stood up and saw my petrified expression, my body trembling from the shock still. “I think you should go,” Petyr told me, and grabbed a hold of my arm to steer me to the door. He opened it and ushered me through with his hand on the bottom of my spine, until we reached the lower steps outside his house.

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know,” he answered me, while stroking away his sweaty bangs that was quickly falling across his face. “Something went wrong.”

“He tried to kill you.”

“Luckily he didn’t use magic.”

“What?”

“Magic,” he drawled out with a look of impatience. “And yes, there is such a thing on earth.”

“Okay,” I said with disbelief. “So, your servant can use magic.”

“He’s not a servant… he’s more of an assistant.”

“So, you can use magic too?”

“Yes, does that bother you?”

“No.” I tapped my feet on the floor and asked, “Does that mean you can find the person who took my credit card and money?”

“I don’t use magic for that.”

“Then what do you use it for?”

“To preserve earth, our galaxy from forces that are so eager to tear it apart.”

If the taxi could come now that would be great, I thought, as I looked away from him.

“You think I’m mad!”

“No, your just as sane as I am.” I turned to him, taking in his dress shirt that was now wrinkled and falling out of his trousers where it was once neatly tucked in. “I think your strange,” I commented, after I took a good look at him.

“Doctor Strange.” He stood up now and descended the steps towards me. “That’s what they call me.”

“Who’s they?”

He wore a sad smile now and rested his hand on top of my shoulder. “The only friends I have left,” he replied, before his hand slid up my collarbone and then nuzzled itself on my cheek. “I hope I didn’t scare you off completely.”

“You did a fine job of it,” I teased. “I only wish I had my phone, so I could record it.”

“Oh, you couldn’t do that.”

“Martial Arts fight in Greenwich Village. That should get a few hits.”

“You can’t tell anyone about what you’ve seen here.”

“Why not?”

“Because whatever Wong saw was dangerous, enough for him to want to kill me.” The taxi was pulling up on the driveway now, so he let his hand slip away from me. “I only hope it doesn’t effect you as well.”

“It shouldn’t,” I assured him. “I feel perfectly fine.”

“Good,” he softly said, and took a step forward so he could kiss me on the cheek. “Goodnight, Sansa.”

“Goodnight, Doctor Strange,” I teased, and gave him a longingly stare as I walked backwards before I finally went into the yellow taxi to take me home.


	2. Master of the Mystic Arts

“This is Breaking News on _WHiH World News._ My name is Christine Everhart, and I am your news anchor for today. Tony Stark has been appointed Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. following the aftermath of the Civil War.”

I took a sip of my ice coffee that I had just bought at an off the corner café; the banana I had just purchased was left untouched beside me as I listened to the breaking news. The images of Tony Stark waving to the crowd in front of the cameras was somewhat interesting, but I was paying more attention to the crowd of superheros behind him. The show host, Everhart continued, “Stark has also officially launched the Mighty Avengers, and hope it will bring balance and order to those with superhero capabilities. Meanwhile, there are reports of superhero’s escaping north of the border to Canada, not wanting to register under the Act. There are others that are being reported to go underground, we will see if Chess Roberts can ask Mr. Stark a few questions about that pressing issue.”

I unpeeled the banana, knowing I needed something in my stomach after the long run I did this morning. I had hoped it would get a certain someone off my mind, but it was to no avail. I checked my watch again, annoyed that it was still nine in the morning. “Mr. Stark!” Roberts called out from the crowd, waving his microphone in front of the suited man. “Will you go after the superheroes that are going underground?”

“Yes, we will find them,” he assured the news reporter. “The last thing we want is another civil war to break out. To those of you who are hiding I urge you to come out. Think of the people… think of the countless lives that have been lost because of this war. Civilians and heroes alike.”

Another reporter began to question Mr. Stark, but by this point I had finished my breakfast and was casually walking to the front of the café to throw out the leftovers. Outside was warm, it was another pleasant summer day in New York, and it was clear everyone was taking advantage of it. As for myself, I had Saturday off and I intended to make the most of it. I started to jog again, unconsciously heading towards Greenwich Village as I took the long, scenic route to get there. This area was untouched by the aftermath of the Civil War, Times Square along with many other parts of New York was now destroyed by the inward fighting. I personally had no opinion on the matter, unlike most of my family and friends I stayed neutral. It was next to impossible to imagine having that much power in the palms of your hands, a thought that troubled me more often than not. I stopped at a street light and continued to jog on the spot, noticing the bank across the street that would hopefully give me a new bank and credit card in no time at all. _I have to see him again,_ I mused, once I started to jog across the street. There was something about this mysterious man that made me want to know more about him.

 _He kissed me,_ I remembered, after I opened the front doors to the bank. _It was on the cheek, but it was still something._

Fortunately, there was no line up so the bank attendants were quick to attend to my needs and send me on my way. Stuffing the new bank cards into my pocket, I tied up hair again to make sure I looked somewhat presentable before I bolted out the door and headed to Bleecker Street.

It took me another twenty minutes to get there, and by that point I was breathing heavily while I bent over with my hands on my knees. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after_ _all,_ I thought, as I noticed how imposing the building looked in the sunlight. There were more windows than I remembered from last night, a large circular window could be seen on top with curved lines going across it. _Strange,_ I thought, before I mounted the creamy white steps, letting my hands run over the wild bushes that was just beside it. I knocked on the door, noticing there was no door handle. _How did he get in last night,_ I wondered, but before I could come up with a plausible conclusion the door opened for me.

“Sansa?” Petyr said in surprise, his hand still on the edge of the door protectively as if he was trying to hide something. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yes, well…” I paused, noticing the long sleeved blue sweater he was wearing with a sigil in the center; it ran down his entire chest and reached the bottom, where the white line traveled along the very edges of his sweater. The sigil had two arms coming out of the line and curling at the top in a curious manner; he also wore a thick leather belt in a mahogany colour with a silver shield attached to his hip. “Are you going to an event or something?”

“No,” he quickly said, as if I had offended him.

“Your all dressed up,” I pointed out. “Like its Halloween or something.”

“I wasn’t expecting visitors,” he growled with some level of annoyance.

“I’m not judging you,” I said sweetly. “I’m just confused that’s all.”

“You can come in,” he answered me, and held open the door wider so I could step into his sunlit room. The alluring smell last night was gone, and instead the windows were open to let the gentle breeze blow through.

There was a sound of someone throwing up inside the house, and I could only guess it was Wong for Petyr rung his hands nervously. “Is he alright?” I asked, after he looked towards the open door for some time.

“Wong is getting better, but there is still much work to be done.” He put his hands on his hips and continued, “I have yet to find a cure. It would help if I knew the cause of it all.”

“Is he still trying to kill you?”

“Yes,” he said bitterly. “But I have him tied up at the moment.”

My eyes widened at him, and I found myself taking a few steps away from this curious man. “There is nothing to be afraid of,” he assured me. “It is only for his safety, as well as my own. It will take someone more powerful than Wong to destroy me.”

He began to walk away from me, and I followed him even though common sense told me to go back home. He walked through the open doorway and went into a library with books stacked high from ceiling to floor. He hoped on a ladder and took his time climbing it, stopping at the fourth row, and with a small flick of his wrist the ladder began to move to the right.

“Is that automatic?” I asked with child-like excitement. “I’ve never seen that before.”

“I’m sure,” he drawled out with boredom, and let his hands hover the spine of some ancient books as if he was looking for something.

“What are you looking for?”

“A cure.”

“You can always google it, you know?”

“There are some things you can't find online, sweetling,” he said, before he plucked a book out of the shelf. “Catch it,” he ordered, and let the book slip from his hand. I ran over and caught it just in time, but the impact hurt my soft hands. “Good reflexes,” he observed, and descended the ladder as if he had all the time in the world.

He whispered something under his breath as he took the last step, and with a small gesture of his hand a whizzing sound was heard behind me. A red thing blew past me, and then a cloak suddenly appeared behind him before it clamped around his throat. Petyr adjusted it to his liking, oblivious to my shocked expression as he walked past me. “Are you coming?” he asked, as he went through the doorway, and I forced my feet to move so I could scamper after him.

“Alright, what is that?”

“A cloak.”

“It flew past me.”

“So, it did.”

“Is that normal?”

“What’s normal?” he asked, as he strode down the hallway with me by his side. “It’s all a matter of perspective isn’t it? And if you ask me life would boring if everything was the same.”

“I guess.”

“I told you that this is the Sanctum Sanctorum, didn’t I?” Petyr asked, as he tilted his head in my direction. “The moment you passed through those doors, everything will be more than it seems. Reality, the laws of physics, even your basic concept of the universe crumbles the moment you pass through those doors.”

“Okay,” I mouthed, not sure what I could possibly say after that. “So, this place is magical?”

“Unfortunately, magic is dying. It has been for a while now. There are few sorcerers on earth, and even fewer that hold the power that I have.” The hallway ended, and he turned the corner that revealed a narrow set of stairs. “Wong and I have been searching for ancient artifacts. In those at least, magic still retains its awesome power. This shield for example…” he paused, to point at the plain looking shield attached to his belt. “With the right words I can expand my shield spell… strengthen it in two-folds.” He lifted it lightly, making his belt rise just above his hips as he noted, “It takes a great deal of effort calling for the shades of Seraphim to assist me, so this shield lessens the strain on my person.”

He reached the top of the staircase, and he waved his hand in front of the door to let it swing open. “Magic drains me,” he explained. “Just as you need food after a long run,” he slyly said, as he pointed at my person. “So, I need rest and mediation and protection from objects like these to assist me.”

The room he took me too was empty, except for a few pieces of furniture all pushed back against the wall. A large circular carpet decorated the center of the floor, a bright yellow star was in the center of it with a cauldron bubbling at the brim in the center of it all. Bright yellow flames spitted out it, a strange scent filled my senses, but I couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. The cloak left Petyr, and flew to the side of his desk where it stood perfectly still as if it was anticipating orders. “Don’t touch anything,” Petyr warned as he scratched the side of his face tiredly. He dropped the book upon his desk and went around it before he took a seat at the great chair. “You may watch me, but you cannot disturb me. Is that understood?”

“Yes.”

He flipped open the book with a wave of his hands, and let it float in front of him before the pages turned at a rapid pace. In no time at all, the book fell back to the table and shut with a resounding thud. “Nothing,” he grumbled, and stood from his seat with a look of frustration. “I can find nothing to cure him.”

He leaned against the other side of the desk and looked at the only open window in in the room; four lines diverged across the circular plain. Petyr rubbed his fingers across the top of his moustache, mediating on the subject in silence. “If only I knew what that artifact is used for,” he prompted up, with a shake of his head. “I should have never let Wong buy it off that strange person, but I was greedy… desperate for more _power_.”

I walked over to him, inexplicably laying my hand on his shoulder so he could turn to face me. “We'll find something,” I promised him, and that made a small smile appear across his face.

“You know you are the first person to be inside this room other than Wong,” he relayed. “That says something.”

“It does.”

He raised an eyebrow at me, a strange glimmer could be seen in his silvery green eyes. The cloak immediately flew around me and attached itself to his back. The collar popped up proudly, which only accented his chiseled cheekbones. _He’s flirting with me,_ I realized, and that made my smile grow a bit wider. “You’re a bit of a show off, aren’t you?”

“No, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“I’ve seen your fancy cloak.”

“The Cloak of Levitation,” he explained, before he steadily raised himself into the air. “The name speaks for itself, I believe.”

“Show off,” I laughed, once he was a few inches off the floor.

“Would you like to try it?” he asked, and before I could respond he lifted me off the ground with him and carried me higher into the air. I giggled nervously, as he spinned me around quickly, trying to ignore that warm sensation that came over to me when he was so close to me as he was now. “Higher?”

“No,” I pleaded, but he raised himself into the air more as we twirled into the air together. He did it for a few more seconds before he lowered me to the floor and let us gracefully land to our feet. I stayed in his arms, realizing then how tight my hold was around his neck. I laughed again, feeling butterflies flutter at the bottom of my stomach the longer he looked at me.

“That was showing off,’ he teased, before he broke away from me and leaned himself against the table. “But there is still much work to be done, and I must find a way to help my friend.”

“I can help!” I took a step forward into his space unknowingly. “Can’t I?”

“You could,” he mused aloud, as he rubbed his hand over the length of his chin. “But it is dangerous.”

“I’ll do it!”

“Oh, but you don’t even know what it is yet.”

“I’ll still do it.”

“You are willing to risk so much for a person you barely know?”

“Yes,” I answered him, purposely standing right in front of him until there was no more space between us. He looked down at me carefully, his eyes lingering over my lips for a second before he sat down at the front of his desk. The left eyebrow raised at me again, as a flurry of thoughts ran through his mind.

“Alright, Sansa,” he said, as he lifted his hand to rest on the side of my arm. “I’ll let you look at that artifact, but if something goes wrong I’m sending you out the room.”

“That’s fine.”

“And I won’t let you back in, even if you sense that my life is in danger.”

“Okay.”

“Wong looked inside the box and went mad… I only hope you don’t have the same fate.” He let his hand slip away from me with some reluctance, and then stood on his feet. “Give me a moment,” he said, before he passed by me and went into the center of the room where a tall table was positioned next to the flaming qualdron. He lifted the glass that covered the ancient artifact and raised the long necklace into the air. “The Eye of Agamotto,” he uttered, and put it over his head until it fell to his chest. The collar popped again, once a green light shined through the golden necklace; Petyr put his scarred hands in front of it until his hands were illuminated with the light. “It is time,” he stated, and lifted himself off the floor. He gravitated towards me, stretching out his hands to rest on either side of my hips before he lifted me off the floor to join him. Our eyes were locked, as we floated into the air together, but then a sudden flash of light shined from a wall and I quickly covered my eyes from the brightness.

* * *

“Sansa,” Petyr urged, and I felt his trembling hand rest on top of my own. “You can open them.” Are hands moved away from my face together, and I found him slowly blinking at me to make sure I was okay.

“Hello,” I said in a soft voice, and offered him a warm smile.

“Hello,” he repeated, and leaned in to kiss my brow. “Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“I’ll be with you the whole time,” he promised me, and took a step back to reveal we were in a different room. This room was cold and dark, the walls were grey stones that bulged out in a strange pattern. There was whispers too, coming from every direction in the room, like a gentle breeze that you would hear on a warm summer’s day. A green glow came from the floor in the center of the room, it was like a glass sea that rippled every now and then. A silver star hovered over it, jagged lines flickered like streams of light in the darkness. Petyr took my hand and led me away from that, instead he took me to the corner of the room where a cabinet was stolen away in the darkness. He whispered something in a foreign language, and one of the drawers opened. He let it hover just in front of him, ignoring the shaking box as it lifted higher into the air. _Something's inside of it,_ I mused, though what  living thing was trapped inside of the box was a mystery to me.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked, after I turned my head to find him staring at me.

“Will you promise to do everything I say?”

“Yes.”

“I want your word.”

“I promise.” He let the box lower until it rested on the only table in the room. He took me by my arm, and then let it trail over my back until it found the bottom of my spine. I found his hands spread wide as he led me forward, the fingertips gently digging into my flesh unknowingly. He whispered something again, and I felt a cold shiver come over me from head to toe.

“A protective spell,” he relayed, once my blue eyes darted towards his own. “I want no harm to come to you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

He pursed his lips in silent opposition. “Look at the box, Sansa,” he instructed, and waited for our gaze to break away before he let his hand trail over my back for one last time. I felt his presence behind me, his body barely pressed against mine as he uttered, “Open it.”

I reached forward, and with a simple flick of the wrist from him the latch broke open. I dug my fingers into the grove of the wooden box, letting my fingers trail around the green edges, and felt that there was something evil lurking inside. “Do it,” he commanded, and I sucked in the air for one final time before I flung it open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts: 
> 
> \- To better help you understand the timeline, this story is set after Civil War. Doctor Strange remained neutral throughout the war, but he strongly voiced his objections to Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic. Strange sought refuge in the Arctic after he refused to take part in the Superhuman Registration Act. In his seclusion, he fasted and mediated non-stop for forty days, praying for whatever side that was best for mankind.  
> \- "Strange Tales of Doctor Strange" is based off Marvel Comics anthology series titled, "Strange Tales."  
> \- The costume and layout of the Sanctum is inspired by one of my favourite comics "Doctor Strange: Way of the Weird" (2015 Edition). Sansa's interaction with the mysterious Sanctum is also inspired by the major character in the most recent comics, Zelma Stanton.  
> \- The shield is adopted from the first issue of "Doctor Strange/ The Punisher: Magic Bullets" (2016).  
> \- Since Doctor Strange is known for housing and helping undercover heroes evade the Registry Act after the Civil War, a few well known superhero might show up in this story.  
> \- The green glowing thing on the floor with the silver star hovering above was a reference to the magical wards that could withstand the elder demon gods known as the N'Garai when they created a Sa'apool portal form their dimension into Dr. Strange's basement.  
> \- I have chosen to ignore the existence of Clea, Doctor's Strange's long term lover and disciple of the Mystic Arts. I have also chosen to ignore the nurse, Christine Palmer, from the 2016 Doctor Strange movie simply because I did not like the character, and it would only complicate things in my story.
> 
> If you guys have any questions feel free to comment below. I'm not an avid nerd of Marvel, but I do know some things from reading a lot of comics a few years back. My memory is rusty, so feel free to let me know if I wrote something inaccurate to the canon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this story, and we will see Sansa's fate in the next chapter. See you then!
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


	3. A Beast in Bed

“Move!” Petyr shouted, before he used a strong arm to push me to the side and set up a shield just in time. A long white form came out of the open box and was quickly rising into the air past Petyr’s shield, he moved his left hand in a circular motion and created a circular tunnel with golden streams of light glowing around it before he shoved me into the portal with his left hand. I found myself falling through the hole and landing in the main entrance way of his Sanctum. Petyr looked at me one last time while the portal was closing, and that was enough time for the white form to expand and float over Petyr’s shield, so it could fall over his head like a heavy cloud. Petyr fell to his knees as his shield disintegrated, his hands covering his mouth and nose as the being tried to enter into him. _He can’t breathe,_ I panicked, and was about to take a step forward when the portal closed.

I stood there breathless, so overcome by shock that I didn’t know what to do next. _What was that thing?_

I found my feet treading backwards until I knocked against the fireplace and looking over the edge of it I caught the edge of a blade resting upon the mantle. I picked it up, feeling the weight of the ancient weapon as I wielded it in front of my chest.

_Will you promise to do everything I say?_

_Yes._

_I want your word._

_I promise._

“I’m sorry, Petyr, but I’m going to have to break it,” I voiced aloud, once I took a step forward, but a brush of cold air was felt on my left side and I turned to see the portal open. “Petyr!” I cried and put the sword back in place before I ran towards him. “You’re alive!” I breathed, as I went on my tippy-toes and rocked back and forth in front of him. The portal closed behind him, and it was only then that I noticed something was amiss. “Petyr… you’re eyes.”

“What about them?” he drawled, as he encroached on my space.

“Why, they’re…” I paused and reached up to touch the side of his face with concern. “They’re _white._ ”

He reached up to lay his trembling hand on top of mine tenderly. “Are they?” he asked, before he lowered my hand away and pressed the tips of his fingers to both sides of his temples. He closed his eyes and whispered something under his breath. I watched his eyes shut tighter, the way his eyebrows lowered over his head before he finally drew his lids open. “How’s that?” he drawled, after he caught my bewildered expression.

“They are green again,” I exclaimed, and smiled at him with a look of happiness.

“So, they are,” he breathed, before he swooped down to place his hands on the tops of my shoulders and came in for a kiss. His nails dug into my shoulder and the back of my neck as he smashed his face against my own, kissing me open mouthed with a sudden hunger. I moaned into his mouth with pleasure, surprised to see how good of a kisser he was. His mouth was firmly pressed to mine, while his hands rovered down below, slinking down my spine until he reached my ass. I jerked my head back with surprise, but his strong arms steered me back into him and continued to kiss my lips with sudden forcefulness.

“Petyr?” I said in surprise, but those lips were resilient, determined to never leave mine. He suddenly lifted me off the floor and carried me away from the entrance way with resolute steps. I heard the stairs creaking beneath his feet as he continued to kiss me, now trailing away from my lips to press himself against the side of my cheek. I watched the entrance way slowly escape my line of vision, and then there was nothing but a dark hallway once he reached the top steps. He made a moaning sound after he pushed me against the wall, forcing my legs to go around his outer thighs so he could grind himself against me. I swallowed hard as a sudden warmth traveled downwards, keenly aware of the burning sensation down below. Petyr’s lips caught mine again, kissing me with such strength that my head hit the wall behind me. “Petyr,” I pleaded, unable to keep up with his physical demands as he leaned in for more.

“Oh, Sansa,” he said in a dark voice, a sound that seemed to come from deep within him. I shivered as those silvery green eyes caught mine, terrified of the desire that seemed to pulsate through those dark orbs. He moved his face forward and kissed me while I was still off guard, driving his tongue inside to prod at my own. While I was still making up my mind to connect my tongue with his, he lifted me off the wall and began to carry me down the hall. I felt his hand slither underneath my tank top at my back, clawing at my flesh upwards as he felt the groove of my spine. _I can’t take anymore of this,_ I thought, as he pulled at the bra strap, trying to undo it with the tips of his fingers.

He stopped in front of a door and gravitated his head away from mine at a slow pace. Those eyes were still connected with mine as he drew his hand away from my shirt. “Petyr, what are you doing?” I asked in a shaky voice, as I tried to catch my breath. He answered me with a gentle wave of his hand to let the doorway swing open. I looked over my shoulder, and a single glance told me exactly what his attentions were as he strode into the room. “Petyr, wait,” I pleaded, and laid my hands against his chest. He ignored me and waved his hand for the door to be shut and locked behind him. It was his cloak that was soon removed from him, except he didn’t use magic this time, a simple clicking of buttons could be heard before he shed it off his shoulders. I took a step back, uncertain whether I wanted this to proceed any further. He didn’t give me another chance to consider it, for he quickly closed the gap and forced his lips onto mine again. I found myself giving into his desires the longer he passionately kissed me, hardly believing this was the man who treated me with such cold indifference the night before.

“Take it off,” he ordered, once he broke his lips away.

“I don’t know if we should-”

“I said,” his firm hands gripped both sides of my shoulder. “Take-it-off.”

I bit down on my lip, confused by his sudden rudeness. _That’s not the Petyr I know._

He moved back a little and waved his hands in the air to close the curtains just behind me; a sudden darkness came over the room and I found myself shivering the moment his hands came over me. “Don’t let me ask you again,” he warned.

“I don’t know if I want to do this,” I quickly said. “I’m mean, what happened down there?”

“You don’t know if you want to do this,” he said in a mocking voice. “Well, I know that you _do._ ”

I swallowed hard, almost hearing my heart beat out of my chest at this very moment. His hands rovered over the sides of my arms, the heat from his strong hands seeping into my skin. “I can see it,” he said in a hush voice. “It’s radiating from you.”

“What is?”

His hands slipped under my bra strap and the thin wiry strap from my tank top. “Your aura,” he droned. “It’s practically glowing.” He leaned forward and kissed the top of my shoulder blade, the soft hairs around his mouth tickling my sensitive skin. “Would you like to see it?” he said in a husky voice and took a small step back before he waved his hand in front of me. I felt something leave me, as if a part of me was gone for a sudden moment and when I blinked I saw a red glow just in front of me that took on the same form as myself. “If you learned to open your third eye you would see mine as well.”

The red glow went back into me and my feet faltered a little before I fell into him. My brief yoga stint in high school taught me enough about chakra’s and the ability to see through the third eye; the fact that I was practically glowing red wasn’t a good thing. “You’ve been like that since you came here,” he commented, as his hands rested just over the waist band of my gym shorts. “And it’s only gotten worse.”

I froze when his hands slipped under my shirt and dutifully ripped it off my body. His hands went around my back in a circular motion before he found the bra strap and untied it while his eyes were arrested on mine. “Petyr,” I finally muttered, once he was on the last latch. “This isn’t you.”

He answered me with a breathless kiss, distracting me while he tore off the last latch and let my bra drop away my slender form. My hands snaked around his neck to briefly cover my nakedness, so he stole that opportunity to dig his hands in the seams of my shorts and pull it down. “Petyr,” I mouthed, against his own. “Tell me… what’s really going on?”

“I want you,” he said in deep, raspy voice.

“Yes, but-”

His actions cut me off as he raised his hands together in the air, creating a golden stream of light between us that flickered like fire crackers before the room fell into darkness again. “Touch me,” he ordered, and I gingerly lifted a hand to feel his hot flesh.

“What did you just do?”

“Both hands, Sansa.”

I lifted my left hand to see that his clothes were completely gone, my hand dragged along the deep grooves of his chest. _He’s strong,_ I realized, _and really toned._ My cheeks flushed a bright pink after the thoughts that suddenly crept in my mind, and at that exact moment Petyr arrested my wrists and directed my hands across his expansive chest to feel the rest of it. “There’s a scar,” I relayed, after I fingered a rough scar running down the center of his chest.

“I have lots of scars,” he replied. “All of them came at a price. Feel the ones at my back.”

I listened to his instructions and took a step forward to feel the ridges etched into his skin. _Battle scars,_ I thought, and only then noticed the heat from his open mouth as it hovered over the side of my neck. “Why are you doing this?” I suddenly asked, once I let my hands slip away from his frame. “Why now?”

I felt his finger gently rub my jawline and only stopping once he reached the center of my chin. He lifted it up and kissed me softly, a thing that took me off guard. The beast inside of him could not be held back long however, for he drew his hands to the side of my face and pulled me in for another open-mouthed kiss. _What is he doing to me,_ I thought, as I felt my body instinctively reacting to him despite my best efforts to hold it off. I knew something was not right when he stepped over his clothes and steered me towards the bed, the way his cloak was lifeless as we trampled over it. There was something not right when he bit the side of my neck the moment I fell into the bed before he raised my hands over my head to leave me defenseless. He was like an animal- no, not even an animal would behave the way he did as he began to glide his teeth along my pulse line on my neck while he tightened his hold on my wrists. There was a savageness to him, a wildness that could not be contained as he spread his legs apart and straddled me with such ease I thought he would fuck me right there and then.

“Sansa,” he said in a horse voice against my neck. The bottom set of his teeth glided across my neckline until he reached the end that was nuzzled against the blankets. My breaths were quick and panting as I felt the roughness of his hands gliding down my side, and the way he gripped the ends of my panties in anger.

“Petyr,” I breathed in horror, no it wasn’t exactly horror that I was feeling for I was aroused more than I’ve ever been before, but I was confused by his actions. It was as though I was seeing a different side of him, a side that was bold and daring, passionate and fierce- a wildness as he balled my panties into his fist and tore it down while his lips were still on mine. I found my hands slink around him, caressing his firm back while he laid on top of me. I could feel that last bit of common sense dying away, slipping into the shadows of my mind as I gave into my primal instincts to be devoured by him.

I could feel the sweat of his body, the smell of his skin as he wriggled over me, delirious to never let my lips slip away from his. “Don’t stop,” I muttered, surprised by the words that escaped my mouth. _I shouldn’t have said that,_ I thought, after I felt his hand move downward. He laid it flat just above my core, feeling the dewiness between my legs with satisfaction. He kissed me one last time before I felt him enter, and I let out a breathless cry because of how tight I felt beneath him. He let out an animalistic grunt as he thrust into me, and then his lips returned again once he found the rhythm to force his way through.

“Sansa,” he breathed for a moment, a tone of voice I hardly recognized just above the side of my cheek. His nails dug into my scalp, tangled beneath the twisty strands of my messy hair that was splayed upon the bed. Our bodies were moving to a certain motion, swaying across the sheets, and the noises that we were making allowed someone to enter the room unnoticed. It was the lock of the door that startled us both, and Petyr quickly removed himself from me and threw the blanket over my nakedness before he crawled out of the bed. The blinds behind us suddenly opened, and the sun that shined across my bed reminded me that it was still the daytime. I looked away from the window and my blood ran cold at the sight of Petyr standing in front of the door. _There’s two of them,_ I thought, as my eyes darted back and forth between the pair of them.

“Sansa, I’m so sorry,” voiced the stranger in front of the door. “Did he force you into it?”

“No,” I blurted out, unsure why I was still covering myself. I looked at the naked man just in front of my bed, fists balled up tightly and shaking with anger at the stranger standing in front of the door. “Why is there two of you?”

“There is one of me,” answered the one farthest from me.

“I don’t understand.” I crawled out of bed and laid my hand around Petyr’s arm, leaning into his naked frame for comfort. The one near the door stared at me mournfully, it was clear as day when the sunlight stretched across his tired and slightly bruised face. His cloak floated gently behind him, as if it was awaiting orders. I looked down at the other one still laying upon the floor, the golden necklace tangled amongst our clothes. _Petyr would never allow that,_ I realized, he was quite particular about how his ancient artifacts should be kept. I looked up at the man beside me now, taking in the tightness of his jaw- the frigidness of his cold stare as he stared at the man ahead of him. I took a step away, feeling something twisting at the bottom of my stomach. “What’s going on?”

“He’s a fake, Sansa.”

“No,” I said in a shaky voice, stepping away now with revulsion. “That’s a lie!”

“Sansa, come to me,” Petyr said in a careful voice, stretching out his hand towards me.

“No.”

“He is not who you think he is…” Petyr raised his hand a little higher in an effort for me to take it. “Trust me.”

I bit down at my lip, noticing the clearness of his grey-green eyes. I turned to the other one next to me, waiting for him to look in my direction. “Look at me!” I yelled and moved myself just in front of him. “Is what he is saying true?”

“No.”

“Well, who the hell am I supposed to believe?”

“I did tell you I was strange,” the man behind me said. “That this house would have things you would never believe.”

I laid my hands on Petyr’s bare chest, before I pressed my face into the center of it. “Tell me this isn’t true,” I pleaded, and kissed the center of his chest where his scar was to get him to open up. “Say something! Anything.” I grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him fervently until I felt his arms caress my figure once again. “Say something, Petyr.”

“That is not me,” bellowed the man behind me. “And I am sorry for what you are about to see, Sansa, I truly am.”

He murmured something in a foreign language, a thing that made the man in my arms push me away and charge at the man in front of him. A bright light was seen, and Petyr- the Petyr that was just naked in my arms only a second ago crumbled to the floor and covered his face in pain. “I know what you are,” the sorcerer yelled in front of him. “And it is time for the world to see you as _I_ do.”

I ran in front of Petyr, resting the palms of my hands on his shoulder as knelt on the floor. “Petyr, look at me,” I entreated. “It will be alright. You’ll see.”

“Sansa,” Petyr said in desperation, his hands eager to wrap around my frame but when he finally looked up at me his eyes were ghostly white again. I let out a quick exhale, trembling under his grip as I took in the deathly hue of the eyes staring back at me.

“He is nothing more than a copy,” the man behind me stated. “A fraud.”

The man under my arms slowly rose to his feet, and I went with him still not wanting to believe everything the man behind me just said. “No, he’s not a fake!” I yelled back. “He’s real. I know it. I felt it… I.”

“A very good one,” the man surmised, and I turned in his direction now to see if his words ringed true. “But there is only one Sorcerer Supreme, and it is not him.” He waved his hands in the air, entangling his fingers together before he pushed it away from his chest and the small golden sparks emitting from his hands told me he was casting another spell. “Turn around, Sansa,” he droned, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw a crystal white form standing over me. I gasped and stepped backwards until I bumped into Petyr. _My Petyr,_ I realized, after he laid his hand at the bottom of my spine and looked down at me soberly. “What you see is a Culmspat,” he voiced with gravity. “A thing that does not belong to our world. They can replicate any being and steal their abilities, which is why it was able to cast minor spells.” He moved me aside gently, so that I was no longer in harm’s way. “But it can never have the power that I truly have.”

“But I…” I covered my face with embarrassment. “We…”

“I know,” he softly said. “The Culmspat, unfortunately, brings out the very worst of our nature. Desires, urges, all the things I try to suppress had free reign in that form,” he noted, as he pointed at that motionless being.

“Why is it just standing there?” I said with uneasiness, before I slipped behind him.

“Because it knows the gig is up, and is deciding what to do next,” he whispered to me. He lifted his head and faced the all white being, a sickly-looking thing that made me rub my hand over my body hardly believing I let that thing touch me. “Who sent you?” Petyr demanded. “And why were you so intent on taking my form?”

The thing began to dissolve in a white cloud, drifting upwards and heading towards the ceiling. “Not this time!” Petyr shouted, and waved his hands around until a golden circle shot out of his hands and expanded wide enough to catch the magical creature from escaping completely. The golden circle absorbed it all, and then shrunk in size until it was barely distinguishable in the darkness. The light went out, and then I turned my body in Petyr’s direction with a long sigh. He moved away from me and picked up his bed sheets, so he could throw it around my frame. _He doesn’t want to see me like this,_ I mused, after he patted the blanket over my shoulders. _But we both know why,_ I thought, as I noticed the tent in front of his pants.

“I think…” he stammered out, for the first time losing his composure. “I think we should have a seat.”

“Okay,” I replied, and sat down at the edge of his bed, trying to suppress the events that was happening only a few minutes ago.

“How did you end up here?” he asked, half covering his face with uneasiness.

“Well you sort of… that thing sort of took me up here.”

“By force?”

“Sort of.” I wrapped the blanket around me tighter. “I wasn’t exactly putting up a fight.”

“Did he force you?”

“No,” I cut in. “I mean… it was never my intention, but…”

“But?” he echoed, now letting his hand fall away from his face.

“You were a really good kisser.” I laughed and forced my eyes to avert from his when I added, “You were good in bed too.”

“Ah,” he said with some pain. “But that wasn’t me.”

“Sure,” I said with some sarcasm. “I’m pretty sure you just said the Culmspat stole _all_ of your abilities.”

“I ummm…” he shifted in his seat away from me. “I’m not entirely sure…”

“It’s alright, Petyr, I understand if you are a little uncomfortable. I mean you did walk in the middle of it.”

He covered his hands over his pants, while he bit down on the corner of his lip. “As long as you weren’t forced into anything.”

“No, I just wished you came at the end of it,” I said truthfully. “It wasn’t right just cutting us off right-”

“I was trying to protect you,” he interjected.

“Still,” I said, and let my eyes trail over his profile. “You just left me wanting more.”

He grunted in the darkness, while his red collar popped up eagerly against his cheekbones. “I thought you’d be more interested in what that thing wanted from you,” he said in an effort to change the subject.

“A good fucking,” I teased, and instantly regretted it when he got to his feet.

“It was a mistake bringing you here.”

“It wasn’t your fault. How was I to know?”

“I tried to protect you from the dangers in this house… in that box, and I could barely protect myself. If it wasn’t for my cloak I’d still be lying there unconscious in the cellar.”

“It didn’t exactly harm me,” I replied. _It gave me a good time. More than this man in front of me ever will._

“Sansa, please tighten up the blanket more,” Petyr begged, and tried not to stare at my nakedness that kept showing through when I wasn’t paying attention.

“Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“This isn’t a joke.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“Just do it.”

I flung it over me while I shouted out, “You know repressing it doesn’t solve the problem!”

“I’m not suppressing anything.”

“Sure,” I drawled out with a knowing look. “And that’s why you were like a beast in bed.”

“Sansa,” Petyr snapped, but whatever else he was going to add was left unsaid.

“You’re like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,” I taunted as I sauntered towards him. “And you just can’t make up your mind which one you want to be.”

“Not like that.”

“Ohhhh,” I said, before I pointed my finger against his chest teasingly. “I’m not to sure about that.”

He looked down at me with a steady gaze, but I could tell his resolve was shaking. “We could always finish what we started, you know.”

He gulped loudly, the side of his jaw tightened and twisted to the side. “I think…” his fingers tapped against the side of his thigh. “I think I should find Wong. Now that I know what was inside of the box I know how to cure him.”

“Kiss me first.”

“What?”

“Kiss me,” I repeated, and let the blanket fall down my shoulders so he wouldn’t have second thoughts. He leaned in slowly and pecked me on my lips before he drew himself away. “Is there any way you can bring that thing back?”

“No,” he said darkly, with a jealous look.

“You sure?”

He lifted up my tank top from the ground, careful not to touch my sports bra as he stretched his hand further to retrieve my shorts. “Very much so.”

“Because I prefer him.”

“He was the dark side of me,” Petyr relayed as he placed the items into my hand. “The side I never want the world to see.”

“We have both have light and dark in us, Petyr,” I said truthfully. “Its what makes us human.”

“I am the Sorcerer Supreme,” he answered me as he headed towards the door. “I cannot let the darkness in me rise, not with the power I hold.”

“Then it will overrule you in the end,” I warned. He gave me one last look before the door opened for him with a wave of a hand.

“Get dressed, Sansa,” he said in a low tenor, and let the door swing behind him.

* * *

Wong gave a loud cough as he leaned over the kitchen table. His face was still a green hue, but he seemed to be coming around now. “Are you staying for dinner, ma’am?”

“Please call me, Sansa.” I sat up on the high-chair next to Petyr’s. “And if the great Sorcerer Supreme will let me then I will.”

Petyr ignored my comment and brought the ceramic bowl closer to him. There was something living in there, pulsating at the bottom and wriggling once Petyr pressed his spoon against the purple thing. “You made my favourite,” Petyr commented, as he lifted up a fork instead to stab the animated thing.

“You have made me right again,” Wong replied, and lifted his frying pan just over Petyr’s bowl to pour a sizzling brown sauce over it. “It’s the least I could do.”

“We have to track down that seller,” Petyr suggested. He licked his fingers after he accidentally brushed his finger across the side of the bowl. “They knew we were curators, but I think there was something malicious behind that sell.”

“As if it was intended for you, sir?”

“Exactly.” Petyr jabbed the fork into his bowl and lifted a large tentacle over his mouth before he plopped it in. _Gross,_ I thought, and looked away in case I lost whatever appetite I had left.

“The Doctor cannot eat the things you do,” Wong explained, obviously catching my look of disgust. “The magic that he does has taken a toll on his body. In more ways than one.”

“I can’t digest it,” Petyr related with a sad look. “I miss having New York fries.”

“And hotdogs?” I asked.

“And hotdogs.”

Wong set another of those purple tentacles into the frying pan. “Would you like to try it, Sansa?” he asked in a deep south Asian accent. “It may surprise you.”

“I think I’ve had enough surprises for one day.” The corner of my lip jerked as I thought of the Culmspat. _I knew it was too good to be true._

“The danger you have faced today is gone,” Wong assured me. “The Doctor has taken care of it.”

Petyr tilted his head in my direction, sucking in the last of his dinner. “It won’t ever bother you again,” he promised me, but that did not take away the uneasiness in my stomach.

“You said it wasn’t from this world.”

“No, a different dimension.” He placed his fork down and leaned his arms against the table. “Do you believe me?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Will it effect me in some way?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“I mean we…” I paused and motioned my hands in a suggestive manner. “Will I suddenly wake up with something inside of me, and then have it pop out of my chest or something.”

“No, Sansa,” he laughed, and then picked up his fork again. “If you want I’ll regularly check up on you, but you should be fine. It was after me, anyways, you were just a pawn.”

“Thanks,” I sarcastically said, and plucked the tentacle out of his bowl to examine it. “Will I like it?”

“You’ll hate it,” he slyly said, and took it out of my hands to stuff it in his mouth.

“You want it all to yourself, don’t you?”

“Don’t let me put up a shield,” he warned, and moved his bowl away from me.

“Alright, well, what did that thing want from you?”

“I don’t know.” He let his dinner wriggle in the air in front of him as he considered the matter. “But I have every intention of finding out.”

“Can I help?”

“I think you’ve done enough.”

I clutched the side of his sleeve and said, “Please, Petyr.”

“I’ll keep you updated.” He laid his hand on mine for a moment before he moved it away. “For now, you must have something to eat. I’ll have Wong call for pizza.”

I smiled at him for that and raised myself from the seat to kiss him on the cheek. He looked down at the food in front of him with a small smile, clearly happy by my small gesture. “You need to loosen up a bit,” I told him.

“And what would you have me do?”

I shot him a sly smile and answered, “I think we both know the answer to that.”

He leaned back in his chair with a weary look. “I don’t think that is such a good idea,” he said with some hesitation.

“Why not?”

“Because I must focus on my studies.”

“You mean you can’t lose yourself in the moment.”

“I am above that.”

“You may be…” I paused, once Wong hung up on the phone. He shot us both a grin before he went back to finishing his dinner. “A wizard-”

“Sorcerer,” he cut in.

“Sorcerer,” I repeated. “But your still human, aren’t you? You must have needs like everyone else.”

“I am not like everyone.”

“Okay, but for me at least,” I interrupted. “Would you want to do it with me?”

“I…” his mouth went dry; an audible gulp was heard before he opened his mouth again. “I think…”

I tilted my head to the side with expectation, my eyebrows raised as I waited for him to finish the sentence.

“I think I will consider the matter,” he reasoned, and lifted his fork to finish his dinner.

“Your one of a kind, Strange.” He laughed over his bowl, before he continued his meal. “But with all your magic spells and enchantments you still won’t stop me from wearing you down.” I leaned into him, pressing my lips against the side of his cheek as I whispered, “I know what kind of man you are in bed, and sooner or later he’ll come out.”

He dropped his fork into his bowl and looked at me as I slipped off my chair. “I think I left something in your room,” I said, while tossing my auburn hair away from my face. “I’ll be back in a few moments.”

He straightened his back as he watched me leave, and I just knew that I had him. _Give it a week,_ I thought, and gave him a flirty wink before I left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a teaser for the sequel of "Strange Tales of Doctor Strange." Similar to the audience waiting for that thirty second clip at the ends of the credits, this will be my brief gap until Chapter 4. 
> 
> Fun Facts:
> 
> \- This story was inspired by Carl Jung "Shadow Archetype." I highly recommend you looking up in your spare time, and pay particular attention to your personality type.  
> \- The third eye and chakra's appear in a lot of the old comics in the 60s, so I wanted to pay homage to that at least once.  
> \- "Culmspat" is probably the worst sounding name ever. Sorry, the writer's block was real for this one if you couldn't tell lol.  
> \- Petyr's inability to eat real food comes from the Doctor Strange comic "Way of the Weird" (2015 Edition), so it will be even harder for Sansa to get used to the Sanctum and Petyr's eccentric behaviour. Petyr should pray to the blessed Agamotto if she ever wants to move in, because she will need all the help she can get.  
> \- Petyr was definitely aroused when he walked into the room while the two of them were getting it on. It is only a matter of time until Petyr caves in lol. And that's a fact, Jack! Okay, I'm going to stop writing now. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic.
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


	4. Spidey Sense

“By the power of Vishanti give me flame!” I looked down at the candle in front of me, narrowing my eyes at it, as if the wick would suddenly ignite. “Give me flames!”

“You're not saying it right,” Petyr said above me. I curled my legs in more as I sat upon the floor just in front of him, my back leaning against his legs as he sat upon the chair. “When you say it, you must mean it.”

“I do!”

“Watch,” he noted, and tapped on my shoulder for me to turn around and face him. “Press your hands together as if in prayer. Close your eyes, so that you reach out to him through your soul. _Focus._ And then you say the entire prayer- not the last half of it.”

“But its too long.”

“You’re an actress. This should be easy for you.”

“ _Was_ an actress,” I corrected him, before I copied his body language and palmed my hands together.

“Now, listen to the words carefully,” he instructed. “By the Hoary Hosts of Haggoth… by Osthur’s ancient name… Vishanti give me flame.”

I felt a chill blow past me and the sound of a fire sparking. I opened my eyes to see a blaze of fire dancing over the candle wick. “You’re the Sorcerer Supreme,” I pointed out once I dropped my hands into my lap. “Of course it will work for you.”

“You must practice.”

I stood up on my feet, before I turned to him. “It’s been a long day. I think I should go.”

He spread his legs wider as he leaned back in his chair. “When will you be back?”

“I don't know. I’d say tomorrow but my friend will kill me. I already skipped out on her today.”

“I see.”

“You can join us tomorrow. Its Independence Day, remember? We’re supposed to have a picnic at the park, maybe ride our bikes to the parade. And there’s fireworks at the end.” I stopped once I caught his bored expression. “But that really isn't your thing.”

“No,” he drawled, before he rose from his seat. “Another time then.”

He escorted me to the door, both of us sensing the taxi would have arrived by now. “I live in Queens,” I told him. “Not exactly close to here.”

“Don't worry, Sansa, I’m sure our paths will cross soon enough.”

I sheepishly rubbed the side of my face, hoping I wasn't looking too desperate. “I guess… I’ll see you around then.”

“You will,” he assured me with a curious glimmer in his eye. Just then a knock was heard outside the door and Petyr waved his hand to let the stranger into the Sanctum.

“Doctor Strange!” the young man cried, and clapped his hand on Petyr’s shoulder. “I’m glad your home.”

“Peter,” he replied, after he looked him up and down. “No costume today, I see.”

“Can't risk it.” He noticed me in the corner of his eye and stretched out his hand in greeting. “Peter Parker.”

“Sansa Stark.”

“You're not related to Mr. Stark are you?”

“No.” I let my hand slip back to my side as I added, “Its a common surname.”

“Like Parker,” he laughed. “But Strange is an original.”

I turned to Petyr and shot him a playful grin. “He’s one of a kind.”

“Hey Doc!” the young man said after he grabbed a hold of Petyr’s shoulders. “I need your advice.”

“My counsel,” Petyr said in a smooth voice, and directed the young man to the chairs in front of the fire. “Sansa you may come as well. We can call another taxi if needed.”

I took my place next to Petyr’s feet, preferring the warmth of his body next to mine rather than the aloft looking chair that was too far from him. “So, you know after the Civil War the Captain surrendered…”

“I have heard of it, yes.”

“And he got arrested, except no one knows where he is. Well, I got a tip from Wolverine that they are sending him to the courthouse tomorrow for a trial.”

“And you wish to free him?”

“I’m considering it, yeah.”

Petyr let out a long sigh and interlaced his fingers together. “You forget you have a wife-”

“I know," he cut in. “But I owe a lot to Captain America. We all do!”

“It was his choice to surrender, just as it was his choice to wage war against Stark.”

“You sided with him!”

“I did,” Petyr replied, and waved his hand in the air carelessly. “But I remained neutral in this war and will continue to do so.” He leaned forward in his seat, making his legs press against my back. “My advice to you is to let him be. Let him face the trial.”

“But they’ll kill him.”

“No one can escape death... not even Steve Rogers.”

“I hate to say it, but I think you’re wrong.” He covered the side of his head briefly as if in pain. “My spidey sense is going crazy. Something- something is wrong.” He jumped to his feet and ran to the door. “I got to check on Aunt May and Mary Jane. Something big is coming, Doc! And whatever it is... it can't be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have to see what Peter picked up with his spidey sense in the sequel "Strange Tales of Doctor Strange #2"
> 
> Fun Facts:
> 
> \- The Vishanti Prayer was taken from "Doctor Strange: Strange Origin" 2016 Edition. I have a weird imagination, but fortunately for me it isn't that weird.  
> \- Captain America story line is taken from Civil War Vol 1 #7 (2006 Edition). I am following canon for now, so feel free to look it up if you are curious. Get ready to see a lot of superheroes in the Sanctum soon, because there is going to be a lot of chaos in New York City.
> 
> Thanks again for reading this story,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
